


Spin The Bottle

by DereksGirl24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The F/F is only mentioned once, The story is rated T but I made it M because of some of the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Derek wants to see if Stiles likes him or not so he joins game night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2012. I’m uploading it here because I realized I hadn’t done that yet.

**HEY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this! This is unbetaed so if you see any errors let me know in a PM :) THIS IS NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA! i got the idea for this after reading fanfiction s/7317572/1/Stiles_Derek_One_Time the plot is the same but the detail and storyline are all my own!**

Derek's POV

I wondered why I was here playing spin the bottle with these people instead of at home working out or reading. Then I remembered it was because I wanted a chance to kiss Stiles and see if there was anything between us or not. But fate is a cruel sadistic bitch because every time I spun the bottle it landed on Scott or Jackson and when Stiles spun it landed on Lydia or Scott. We are about three rounds in and I have only lost my jacket, shirt, and shoes; Stiles is only missing his over shirt. Every turn you skip, you have to shed an article of clothing and it's the person you skip that chooses that article. I spun the bottle when my turn came around and it landed on Stiles. I looked up and sent a silent thanks to whoever was watching.

"Your pants, Derek." Stiles said snickering.

"What about them?" I asked confused.

"Take them off or are we going in the closet?" Stiles asked sarcastically

I give him my mischievous grin. He gasps but hops up from the floor. I laugh and stand up myself as I hear Jackson grumble something about 'why don't I skip Stiles too.' I just smirk.

I walk into the closet after Stiles, and to my surprise, he pounces at me, his sweet soft lips land on mine and it feels so good. I back him into the wall kissing him back, more forcefully and hungrily. I pull back after a bit so we can breathe.

He starts to speak, "Wow Derek that was…" I don't want him to speak so I silence him with my mouth, kissing him passionately. He slides his hands up my back to my shoulders and pulls me closer; our bodies now flush against each other. I moan slightly, pressing him harder against the wall. I move my mouth from his lips to his neck, allowing us to breathe again; I start kissing at his neck and sucking lightly, trying not to leave marks. Stiles moans and says, "Why so gentle Derek?"

I laugh at that and reply, "Do you want me to leave marks all over you for them to see?"

Stiles whines, "Yes and no."

I just chuckle and decide to leave one mark. I move the collar of his shirt aside and start sucking hard and biting on the flesh there. He moans and whines and _god_ I love those noises. I bite down once more and pull up, looking at the nice mark I made. "There's your mark Stiles." I say as I move the collar of his shirt back to cover it.

I smile up at Stiles and then look at my watch and frown, "Times up."

Then there is a knock at the door, "Hey times up, you can come out now," Allison says from the other side of the door. I pull back away from Stiles, getting ready to leave the closet when he presses me against the wall and attacks my mouth again. I put one hand behind his neck and the other right above his ass, my fingers barely touching it. I keep kissing Stiles for all I'm worth when I hear the door open and a squeal alongside a great burst of arousal. "OH MY GOD!" Allison screams.

Stiles puts his finger to his lips and shushes her before he whispers, "You didn't see that."

Allison grins, "Oh but I did. How long have you two been together?"

"We aren't together, this was the first time we kissed, well technically the third time, but today was the first time we kissed," Stiles explains.

I smile then say, "Allison if you promise not to tell anyone what you saw, I will come into the closet with whomever I spin next no matter who it is."

Allison grins wide. "Deal."

We walked back into the other room where everybody was still sitting in a circle. "What were you screaming about, Allison?" Lydia asks curiously.

"Oh nothing. It was just a huge spider but Derek killed it." She smiles sweetly and Lydia buys it. Stiles and I sit back in our places on opposite ends of the circle, much to my dismay.

Its Danny's turn next. Up until now, he has been getting Allison or Lydia which resulted in Danny losing his shirt, shoes, and socks. However this time when he spins he gets Jackson. Jackson stands up, much to Danny's surprise, and walks out of the room in the direction of the closet.

I find myself staring at Stiles and Allison clears her throat. I look at her and she gives me a pointed look that basically screams, _'quit making goo-goo eyes or my promise won't matter!'_ I smile at her and nod.

Scott pipes up, "Hey Stiles, I know Derek didn't kiss you because he's homophobic, so what did you guys do?"

I growl at Scott, "I am not homophobic, you idiot! I hang out with you, don't I?"

Stiles starts cracking up, "Ouch Scott do you need some ointment for that burn?" Allison and I both start laughing too and Scott frowns at us all.

I look at my watch and realize that Danny and Jackson have been in the closet longer than 5 minutes. Suddenly, we all hear a scream, "JACKSON!"

We gape in the general direction of the closet as if we could see through the walls. Jackson comes walking out of the room with a smirk on his face and sits down next to Lydia, soon after Danny follows but he's limping slightly.

My surprised look turns into a smirk as I realize what they had been doing and what that scream was. "So it's Lydia's turn now," I say trying to take everyone's attention away from Danny; he just smiles at me and nods his thanks. I nod back.

Lydia clears her throat, "Yeah my turn." She spins the bottle and gets Allison. They get up and leave the room leaving everyone but Stiles with our mouths open in shock. I look at him and he shakes his head no, making me realize it's a ruse, they aren't really kissing.

"So Danny how good of a kisser is Jackson?" Stiles asks winking at Danny.

Before Danny can answer, Jackson speaks up, "Maybe you'll find out Stilinski, if you're lucky." Stiles makes a gagging noise while sticking his finger in his mouth and we all laughed at his antics.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia and Allison came out of the closet and sat down grinning. Stiles is up next. Stiles spins and it lands on Allison. Allison hops up and Scott gapes. "Babe you can't make out with my best friend!"  
"Relax Scott it's just a game." Allison says in return.  
Stiles hops up and they walk into the other room. I listen close to see if they really are kissing.  
I hear the door close then I hear Allison speak. "Oh my god! So tell me how great a kisser is Derek?"

I smirk and listen for Stiles' response. "Oh my god ally the best! Steal your breath away." I chuckle and keep listening.

"Omg did he kiss you right when you entered the closet?"

"No I sorta pounced on him. But as soon my lips touched his he sort of moaned and backed me into the wall."

Allison squeals, "Omg that's so sexy! What else happen?"

"Well we kissed for a while then he pulled back so we could breathe. I started to tell him how amazing that felt but he pressed his lips to mine before I could finish."

Allison grins, "Aw he kissed you to shut you up that's funny and sexy."

Stiles chuckles "Yes but then he moved his lips to my neck and started sucking lightly and I was moaning quietly. I asked him why he was being so gentle, he laughed and asked me if I wanted him to leave marks all over for everyone to see."

"And!" Allison prompted.

"I said yes and no. Then he moved my shirt over and left this."

Allison squeals again, "Omg! That's SO sexy! He left a mark on you but not where we could see. Like a secret. I wish Scott did sexy things like Derek." I chuckle at her words then I quit listening. As I get up and head toward the other room.

I knock at the door, "Hey times up."

Allison comes out first and she blushes a lot when she sees me and Stiles leans up and pecks my lips before following Allison out of the room. 'God I hope I'm lucky enough to get Stiles or Allison on my turn' I think to myself knowing I probably won't be. "Jackson you're up." I say after I sit back down.

Jackson spun and got Scott. "What should I remove because I'm not kissing you McCall."  
Scott smiles and says, "How about your shirt." Jackson takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side.

"My turn." Scott says.

Scott spins and the bottle lands on me. "Your shirt Scott." I state before he can even ask.  
"What if I wanted to make out?" Scott questions with a grin.  
"Well I would take you into the closet then proceed to cut out your tongue."  
Scott pales, "Stiles open your mouth man."  
Stiles chuckles and opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. "I didn't say anything about Stiles."

"Yeah yeah!" Scott says as he removes his shirt.

"Allison your turn." I say wrapping an arm around her.

Allison spins and it lands on Jackson. Allison sighs, "What should I remove? Or maybe we should just kiss." Allison looks at Scott. "You mind?"

"Either you kiss Jackson or you be left in your bra or panties. Hum I think you should kiss him." Scott says.

Jackson smirks and says, "It won't be that bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Allison comes back from the closest wiping furiously at her mouth. "Anyone have gum?"

Jackson looks annoyed, and he sits back in his spot with a huff.

"I have some gum." Stiles says and hands her a piece.

"Thanks so much!" Allison says and then puts it in her mouth and starts chewing.

I chuckle, "How was it?"

Allison glares at me, "The worst!"

We all start laughing even Lydia, "Well it's my turn." Allison grins big and I chuckle. I reach out and spin the bottle, 'Please Stiles or Allison.' I repeat over and over in my head. But it doesn't instead It lands on Danny.

"Well looks like I got lucky." I say and Danny blushes and gets up and leaves the room. I look over and Stiles is looking away from us. I frown hoping he isn't to upset.

When I get in the closet Danny turns to me, "Hey do we have to kiss?"

"No I wanted to talk about earlier." I say with a grin

Danny reddens, "What about it?"

"Well for one you let Jackson screw you in a closet?"

Danny laughs, "Yeah I did. Allison was right though, Jackson is a sloppy kisser."

I laugh and then grin, "I Sorta promised Allison I would come in with whoever I spun. Besides I think you need a good kiss to get your mind off that horrible one."

"Oh I think your right." I pull Danny close and kiss him hard and quick. "Wow."

I laugh and let him go, "Don't tell Stiles."

Danny raises a brow, "You actually like him back?"

"Yeah I do."

Then there is a knock at the door and Stiles says sullenly, "Times up stop sucking face."

I walk out of the closet and pull Stiles close and kiss him passionately to get the taste of Danny out of my mouth. "I did kiss Danny. But only to replace the horrible kiss of Jackson."

Stiles is dazed by the kiss and he nods, "It's cool, we aren't a couple or anything. You can kiss whoever you want."

I frown, "Stiles I don't wanna kiss anyone but you."

"Yeah, that's just why you kissed Danny." Then he walks away and back into the room.

I sigh, 'I knew I shouldn't have told him.' Then I realize Danny is still in the closet watching me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Not for you, for Stiles. He's totally in love with you."

I glare at Danny and walk into the other room. I sit back down in my spot and Danny sits by me in his spot. "My turn." He says

I just watch Stiles wishing I could make him see that I really do want only him. I about screamed when the bottle landed on Stiles and he get up to go with Danny into the closet. I was too upset to even think of listening. I didn't want to hear Stiles kissing him.

Five minutes later I'm still frowning and glaring at the bottle much to Allison's dismay. They come back and Stiles is smiling and Danny is to.

Lydia spins and it lands on me, I start to tell her what to take off but she says, "Come on grumpy."

So I get up and go the closet with her. "What's wrong Derek?"

"I kissed Stiles in the closet I like Stiles. I hurt Stiles, the end." I say annoyed

Lydia raises a thin brow, "Don't give me that 'I hurt everyone I care about' spill. How did you hurt Stiles?"

I sigh, "I like Stiles and because I like him I told him that I kissed Danny. I didn't want to lie to him. And he gets all sad and says 'It's cool we aren't in a relationship. You can kiss whoever you want.' I only kissed Danny because I promised Allison."

Lydia is grinning when I look up from the floor, "Well I know how to fix it. Stiles' turn is next and if he gets you, then you bring him in here and show I'm how much you care. Hell ask him out."

I laugh "Yeah I'll do that. I'll ask him out in a closet during a game of spin the bottle. Super romantic."

Lydia slaps my arm, "You either ask him out or make him think you don't care that much."

I sigh, "Yeah." Then Scott knocks on the door and says its times up.

We go back to the room and sit down and Stiles spins the bottle. And it lands on…..


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles spins the bottle and it lands on Derek. They get up and go into the closet, then they say at the same time, "I wanna ask you.."

Stiles smiles, "You first."

Derek nods, "Stiles I'm sorry for kissing Danny. But I promised Allison."

Stiles still smiling says, "I know and I'm sorry I got upset."

Derek smiles, "What did you wanna ask me?"

Stiles laughs, "Tell ya later. Kiss me?"

Derek smiles and pulls Stiles close and kisses him passionately, Stiles moans into the kiss and Derek backs them into the wall. Stiles breaks the kiss for air and says, "Wanna give them something to think about?"

Derek raises a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Wanna put on a show?"

Derek eyes light up and he grins, "Sounds fun, let's do it."

Stiles laughs, "Nice choice of words." Stiles pulls him close and kisses him.

Derek moves his mouth to Stiles' neck and Stiles moans really loud. Derek grins and sucks a little harder and this time Stiles' moan isn't for show. "Derek."

Derek bites down and Stiles gasps and Derek pulls back to see a nice mark. "We'll need proof."

Stiles grins, "Try to make it believable big guy."

Derek raises a brow when Stiles pushes him hard against the wall starts grinding his hips into Derek's. "Stiles!" Derek says loudly

"Harder Derek!" Stiles grins and bites at Derek's neck.

"Mmm Stiles, Yes!" Derek moans for show and because that feels good.

"Times almost up." Stiles whispers, and Derek grins and pushes him roughly into the wall making another banging sound. Derek bites at Stiles neck and starts sucking wanting to leave another mark. "Yes, God DEREK!" Stiles screamed his named.

Stiles smiles at Derek and he smiles back and then they hear footsteps coming and they start kissing. Derek lifts Stiles and he wraps his legs around Derek. Stiles buries his fingers in Derek's hair.

Derek moves his mouth to Stiles' neck and starts sucking and Stiles tilts his head to the side and moans and then someone opens the door but they pretend not to notice. "Derek" Stiles moans as Derek sucks on his neck. Then Derek goes back to kissing Stiles.

Derek smells arousal and he wonders who is at the door but there's no way he's breaking this kiss. Derek without thinking slowly starts rocking his hips against Stiles. Stiles moans into his mouth and then pulls back for air and Derek moves his mouth to the other side of Stiles' neck.

Then Derek hears two heart beats and he grins, the group is slowly coming to see what's up. "Derek" Stiles moans again as Derek's crotch rubs against his ass. Derek bites down gently and Stiles gasps. They are both so lost to their feelings they forget that it's a 'joke'.

Derek hears a third heart beat and a squeal 'Allison' Derek thinks and he pulls back from Stiles' neck to look at the door. "Stiles baby we have company. I think time is up."

Stiles groans, "Time schmime, kiss me." And Stiles grabs Derek's chin and turns his head back to him and connects their lips. Derek smiles into the kiss.

The fourth heart beat came with a voice, "Derek this is not what I meant, when I said show him you care. I didn't mean fuck him and then make out."

Derek groans, "Fine!" He takes a step back but Stiles won't unwrap his legs.

"Wait you talked to Lydia? I talked to Danny." Stiles says

Derek chuckles, "Yeah Lydia said to ask you out."

"That's what Danny said."

They both laugh, then Stiles unwraps his legs and pulls Derek in for a kiss. Derek kisses him back and then they pull apart and Derek says, "Stiles would you be my boyfriend?"

Stiles grins, "Let me think about it." Then he walks off toward the room and sits down then he says loudly, "Yes!"

The group laughs and Derek goes in and sits by Stiles, "Derek that's my seat." Jackson says.

"You can have my seat."

"How about we go to sleep." Lydia offers. "It has been a very eventful night. Jackson screwed Danny Derek screwed Stiles, I made out with Allison."

Stiles raises his eyebrow, "You two really kissed?"

"Yeah we did, she's quite the kisser." Lydia says, and Derek doesn't hear a skip in heart.

"Wow! You never cease to surprise me Lydia. So I agree lets go to bed, I want some quality time with my new boyfriend." Stiles says.


End file.
